The present invention relates to tactical shields, and, more particularly, handles and lighting systems for such tactical shields.
In recent years, the increasing complexity of tactical operations, gear, and standards have generated the need for a versatile multi-use handle for tactical shields with a level of lighting integration that provides simplified operation and is not prone to failure due to exposed wire leads or switches. As a result, a wide variety of lighting systems have been developed, most of which are designed to be retrofitted onto existing tactical shields. These lighting systems typically utilize a mechanical pressure pad-style switch tethered to a wire harness, which is then affixed to the existing shield handle at a location chosen by the operator. These systems also incorporate a light-emitting diode (LED) or array of LEDs mounted in some form of enclosure that is secured to the front of the shield. For instance, both the lighting enclosure and switch could be mounted using typical hook-and-loop style fasteners or other known fastening means. In addition, lighting systems have been developed which are intended to be installed by the shield manufacturer, rather than retrofitted by the operator. In that case, the shields may be provided with pre-designed holes that accommodate bolts or similar fasteners for mounting the lighting enclosure to the front of the shield.
Lighting systems installed by the shield manufacturer often also include some type of horizontal handle, such that the operator holds and supports the shield via an underhanded grip. The palm of the operator's hand supports the underside of the handle, while the operator's arm remains vertical, such that the elbow is used as means of support, and the shield remains substantially parallel to the operator's torso. The mechanical disadvantage of such a handle design is with respect to left-to-right rotation ability. Such rotation is severely limited by the strength of the operator's wrist and the ability to maneuver the weight of the shield in a tactical situation in an effort to keep any potential threats in the center of the operator's view or in negotiating turns in a building while remaining protected. An additional notable disadvantage of this style of handle is that the shield must be held a distance from the operator's torso, as a result of the forearm and upper arm both being positioned between the operator and the shield. At the same time, it is worth noting that such a handle has an advantage in that the handle itself remains largely above the operator's chest area without obstruction below the wrist. This is particularly useful if the operator has any type of gear bag or vest with additional bulky items requiring clearance between the torso and shield.
Other handle designs also exist in the art, some of which allow ambidextrous use with forearm support via a tri-handle design, with a central horizontal handle and two substantially vertical side handles on either side of the central horizontal handle. This allows the operator to grasp the central horizontal handle to hold and support the shield via an underhanded grip, as described above. Alternatively, the operator can grasp one of the side handles in a cross-hold orientation. In a cross-hold orientation, the operator grasps one of the side handles, and the forearm is then engaged by a forearm support. In such tri-handle design, the forearm support is typically in the form of a rigid cuff, which is fixed in nature and can serve as an obstruction to gear bags when the tri-handle is operated in the horizontal arrangement. In any event, the significant mechanical advantage of such tri-handle design is the increased mobility offered by the cross-hold. This allows the entire forearm strength to be used to turn the shield left to right in a tactical situation, rather than the operator's wrist. An additional advantage is the proximity improvement with respect to the operator's torso, as the forearm is the only part of the body between the shield and torso. While better control is afforded left to right, cross-hold operation does impart a natural shield imbalance due to the weight of the viewport (if used). This increases operator fatigue on the wrist and forearm due to top-heavy nature of shields. This may be offset by various means, such as wrist supports, padding, or stabilizing the shield with one's shooting arm on the side of the shield.
Furthermore, known tri-handle designs require the use of retrofit lighting systems, which often incorporate an external switch and wires, which are potential failure points. In addition, for known systems, one pressure switch is provided which must be affixed in accordance with the intended hold method and is not ambidextrous once installed. If the mission or tactical requirement changes, this forces the operator to reposition the switch and means of attachment. Also, as mentioned above, to the extent cuffs are used for forearm supports, they are typically rigid and fixed, which can create a significant obstruction when the cuff is not being used. The unused cuffs can also create snag points and/or discomfort for the operator.